Best Friends
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Rica is in sort of a mess and she might need Reid to help her. It will start with a question and a life changing answer. Spencer/OC


**Back and some more l****ove!**

**Hope it is worth it!  
>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!<br>Maybe I own Rica and Nani **

**Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1.<span>

The ringing of the café's bell took her out from the daze. Veronica "Nica" Goya jumped slightly by the sound, and smiled by the patron who came in. It was 8 am, which was the same time everyday that Spencer Reid would come in for his coffee. Rica tilted her head with a half smirk as he walked to the counter. The smile on his face formed from the smell of coffee as well as seeing her in the morning. It had only been two years now that he had been coming to the same shop, and it wasn't a bad thing to see Rica everyday.

Rica completely snapped from her thoughts and pushed her hat on her head. For the past month certain things have been plaguing her mind, and the only person she knew she could talk to was her sister. Rica never let things get to her, but this was a situation that she was now debating over. Reid tilted his head and gave her a strange look. Ever since her sister's wedding things have been very off about her. It was as if the sparkle that made up Rica was dulled down by something she wasn't telling him.

His own mind wondered to the night when they first slept together and how it started because of something she didn't tell him. Not that he minded that night at all, but he noticed that things went back to being the same between them. Reid could feel his face growing hot once more.

The Barista chuckled by the silence that took over her friend. His vacant expression told her that he was lost in his thoughts, but he quickly snapped out of it and smiled right at her,

"Why good Morning Doctor." Rica greeted him just as every morning.

"Morning Rica." He chuckled slightly before pushing some hair behind his ears.

"All of them or just you?" she asked

"Oh, just mine not much going on for once, kind of making me nervous really." Reid chuckled and bounced on the balls of his feet.

Rica nodded, and adjusted the hat on her head before walking to the back. Reid's eyes never left her as made the coffee. He knew he would have to ask her about what was going on, but at the same time he knew that he could never ask her just outwardly.

"What's with the long face Doctor?" Rica called from the back with a chuckle.

Reid felt his face turn red as she caught him once more in the thought. He had to stop doing that when around her,

"Oh, no nothing, it's nothing just haven't been sleeping well this week, you know finishing up case files and all. I actually got an appointment to see a killer before his execution we are doing a last evaluation " He gave her a half smile. Reid knew he was a bad liar, but when Rica didn't question him more he didn't know if he should be worried about her. Usually she would be interested, but it was clear she had more important things to think about.

Rica came out with a broad smile on her face, and handed him the cup of coffee. A smile cracked on the Doctor's face as soon as he grasped the cup. He went to grab his wallet, but Rica stopped him from doing so,

"You think after 2 years I would make you pay?" she chuckled,

"Yeah, but I mean—"

"But nothing, go on with your profiler self and say hi to muscles for me."

Reid nodded and turned to walk out. He stopped and looked over his shoulder,

"Rica, I'll text you later? I mean if I get back early do you want watch a movie or something?" it was one of the first times Reid ever came out to ask her to do something.

"Always Doctor." She chuckled, "Now go, I don't want your teammates blaming me if something happens cause you aren't there." She joked.

Reid nodded and walked out the door leaving Rica back with her own thoughts. She was off in five hours and she knew the only place she had to go.

As soon as she got out of work Rica found herself driving to her sister's house in Georgetown, Washington D.C. Everyday since she found out the news they have been in contact thinking of what to do, and the measures they have to take in order for things to be okay.

Rica parked in front of her sisters house and pulled out her parking pass before calling her sister,

"Hello?"

"Hey Nani, you home?" she asked.

"Hey, yeah come in cause I see your creeper ass outside." Nani chuckled.

"I hate you."

"Everyone does." Nani ended the conversation.

Rica took a deep breath and got out of the car and going up to the house. Before she could knock, Nani opened the door and let her sister in.

Once in the house the sisters sat down and quickly Nani put up the water for tea.

"So, you were the last to talk to Mama?" Rica muttered to her sister in Spanish.

"Yes." She replied in English, "You know what she wants. You should try to start going on dates now because you know she won't go easily if she knows you aren't married. The youngest daughter not married! Oh what a sin!" she spoke the rest in Spanish, "She was also talking about an arranged marriage just so you knew how serious she is."

Rica cracked a smile as her sister sat in the seat in front of her. When she got the call last week about her mother having cancer, she knew she didn't have very long to live. It made her nervous because she thought she had some more time, but it seems she was wrong. Her mother's only wish was to see both of her daughter's married. One was, but Rica was the only one left.

"She knows I would never go for it." Rica muttered,

"You know there is someone you can marry…well at least just in front of Mama." Nani smirked.

Rica looked up from the table and into her sister's eyes. Nani was the mastermind of the family and always has been. She was the one who always got her in trouble when they were younger too because of her plans.

"So do a wedding just in front of Mama?" Rica asked, "You know she won't believe it."

"Well we can make it legit, just have to get it annulled when you get back to the states is all, or I mean you can just stay married. The married life isn't so bad ya know." Nani smirked,

"There is a difference, you have been with your husband for a while before tying the knot, I only know Spencer what, about two years?"

Nani gave her sister a bigger smile and muttered to herself in Spanish before getting up from the table. Rica tilted her head knowing what facial expression went with what thought she had in her head. The younger one knew that she stepped into a trap,

"Nica, whoever said I was talking about Spencer?" she asked.

Rica felt her jaw tighten as she ran her nail across the table. She couldn't look up at her sister due to the fact she never said a name. Nani could have meant anyone she was good friends with.

"I mean who else would you be talking about." Rica felt herself turning red. Her sister chuckled getting up making the cups of tea.

"I don't know you use to have many guy friends if you know what I mean." Nani glanced over her shoulder to her sister.

"You make me sound like a tramp."

"No, but it seems that ever since you met Spencer things have been different. You don't bring home guys at all. It seems he has grounded you slightly. I've also noticed that your neurotic ways have calmed down a bit from the past two years. You were a tightly wound up knot and it seems he has helped."

Rica pressed her lips together resting her chin on her hand. She had to learn how to control it. Being around Spencer it was like a reminder of what her nerves could be like. At least she had medication to help her with it.

"When around Spencer it is evident that my nerves needed to be in control to deal with him. He is a rambling and uptight kid who can be very socially awkward. Do I really want a husband like that?" Rica couldn't help but to laugh.

After that one night where they slept together Rica and him confessed that they loved each other, but nothing came from it. Never had they slept together after that nor really mentioned it, and Rica didn't know if it was a good thing or if it should make her nervous,

"You think he would go for it?" Rica asked

Nani took a deep breath carrying the tea back to the table. It should have been a risk Rica was willing to take.

"No, but I think he would try and help you out no matter what. You could be surprised and maybe you two could find a solution." Rica felt her sister saying something their mother would say.

Rica gave her a side smirk and took a long sip from her tea. Nani was right, it couldn't hurt just to ask and see where things went from there. He could be a solution to the problem or maybe just a helping hand.

"I hope he says yes to you if that helps." Nani broke the silence,

"Yeah a part of me hopes the same thing." Rica looked up and locked her sister's gaze.


End file.
